


【H2OVanoss】與強納森的五日談（分級R，VD向）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊那時候他們說，這會對你有好處的，所以他就去了，事實證明，其他人是對的，只是他要付出的代價太多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【H2OVanoss】與強納森的五日談（分級R，VD向）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊這篇寫得比我想得還久上許多，差點以為他會無期限延長了！不過說真的，儘管我已經都編排好劇情，但下一章在短時間內不會完成，不過我有空就會回來檢查一下錯字XD  
> ＊靈感是來自於我跟朋友們度過的某個奇妙假期，那對我來說是很重要回憶  
> ＊剛開始歌是Timber - Pitbull ft. Ke$ha跟Tobu - Hope ，後來又換成Begin Again的曲子

外頭的陽光帶來些許暈眩感，溫暖的氣息瀰漫在床鋪上，就算視覺暫時無法適應，卻不會令Evan感到緊張，相反的是一片祥和與寧靜，從他胸口漫延出的是一股輕鬆感，好似他從未好好呼吸過一樣。

金黃的色彩打在他的身體，Evan眨眨眼睛，他不算是個喜歡早起的人，但是他樂於在睜開眼時，看見Johnathan躺在他的旁邊，那張睡得亂七八糟的臉正對著自己，平靜的好像世界上沒有任何的煩惱，讓Evan可以確實感覺到臉下柔軟的枕頭、覆蓋在身上暖和的毯子，以及底下跟Johnathan貼在一起的腳。

從前總是在鬧鐘響起後，就急忙跳起來整理一天的開始，現在窩在毯子裡的舒適感，Evan可以體會為什麼Johnathan喜歡賴床，他連一根手指頭都不願意動。

不過矛盾的是，他又想去摸摸還在睡的Johnathan，覆上對方變成淡黃色的臉頰，感受Johnathan溫熱的呼吸，手指再向下滑過他的頸子，指尖輕碰那些紫紅的痕跡。

在Evan緩慢的考慮下一步時，Johnathan的眼皮顫動了幾下，接著睜開那對淡藍色的眼睛，他帶著剛睡醒的迷濛，用泛著水光的眼睛搜索著，然後在Evan的笑臉上定格，「嘿，」他露出今天的第一個笑容，「你在幹什麼？」

Johnathan看起來還是有些迷糊，剛睡醒的聲音包含一股慵懶，好像貓咪從喉嚨發出的呼嚕聲，讓人感覺他隨時又會再次睡著，他的咬字也比平時模糊，有如早餐裡甜而不膩的楓糖漿，綿綢又滑順的流進來。

「看你要睡到什麼時候。」Evan用有些無奈的語氣說道，故意透露出一股寵溺的味道，但是Johnathan馬上就識破他，噗哧的笑出聲來，吐槽Evan還不是躺在那裡不肯起來，然而Evan就只是繼續盯著他，勉強抑制著自己上揚的嘴角。

「別再看著我了！」伸手輕推了一下Evan露在外頭的膀子，Johnathan這下是真的清醒過來，恢復成他原本的笑聲，「這樣很變態！」他說道，一邊把手擋在Evan的臉前面，像是要躲開對方的接近，卻沒有真的阻止腰上那隻粗壯的手臂，正使力把他拉過去。

本來Evan還想說些騷擾的話，但是Johnathan的臉就埋在他的肩窩，發出咯咯的笑聲，一時間的昏眩，Evan發現他忘記自己要說什麼，也忘記他們仍躺在床上，把床單弄得一團糟，他想自己一定看起來莫名其妙，但他只是跟著讓笑容溢滿自己。

「好了，我要起來了！」稍微喘了幾口氣之後，Johnathan下定決心的翻個身，推開那張皺巴巴的藍色毯子，從床鋪上坐起來伸懶腰，「我快餓死了！」他說道，一邊展示著自己的腰背，而他身後的Evan動了動，改用手撐著頭，從陽光中瞇起眼睛，看著彎腰撿衣服的男人。

臥室的地板滿是他們昨天亂丟的衣物，只要他們經過的地方，就像被浣熊給攻擊過一樣，亂七八糟的一團混亂，鑒於腰還有些疼著，Johnathan只好小心的繞過所有障礙物，「幹嘛？」他走過轉過身的Evan面前，對視線追隨著他的人有些好笑的說，然後自己進到浴室裡去了。

仰躺著的Evan聽到Johnathan關上門，嘩啦的水聲沒多久後跟著響起，他想或許自己也是該起床，便推起自己的上半身，光裸的後背抵著冰涼的床板，坐定後卻又停頓，像登山的旅人在爬到中點前的休息，他太久沒有這樣好好停下自己，不去管現在是幾點，或者其他與Johnathan無關的事情。

不過說起時間，Evan還是撈過放在床頭櫃的手機，螢幕上頭顯示有幾個未讀的訊息，多半來自他朋友的關心，但是他目前還不打算讀，他更在乎有些遲的早餐，如果現在他動作加快些，或許能趕在巷口那間早餐店關門前填飽肚子。

那間店有著Evan覺得這附近最好吃的漢堡，不過Johnathan倒是愛死了藍莓鬆餅，每次都必點，當他突然想念起那個味道時，就會開始嚷著肚子餓，別間店的普通鬆餅都很難讓他閉嘴，或是停止拿湯匙敲桌子。

Evan記得有次那間店的鬆餅機壞了，他跟抿著嘴的Johnathan離開，那時Johnathan的背影失落到有如被拋棄的小朋友。

不曉得他們會不會跟之前一樣倒楣？Evan還記得上次他們徒步走了很久，才終於找到也有賣厚鬆餅的店。那時候儘管Johnathan嘴巴上說不用，可是當他拿到那盒鬆餅的時候，Evan很高興自己有堅持要去找另外一家店，額外還要感謝萬能的估狗大神。

有時候Johnathan是個跟年齡成反比的人，可以因為任何小事情激動，情緒起伏又大，還會出於好玩而故意鬧Evan，不過有時候他又很安靜，藍色的眼睛裡不曉得沉澱著什麼，這種情況下他可能會欲言又止的聽別人說話，或是很認真的看著Evan，然後說些他發自內心的想法。

有人說要了解一個男人很困難，Evan自己也是，他會突然變得不太說話，也會對著特定的人耍賴。而Johnathan在某方面跟他相像許多，像是他們第一次見到面時，Johnathan甚至是半躲在Luke的後面。

Evan當時也是緊張到滿手是汗，這超出他原本的估算，早先其實他連來跟其他Youtube的朋友見面都是拒絕的，他只想把自己關在家裡，好好自憐自艾跟憂鬱一番，或是隨便打個遊戲也好，總之就是不要讓別人看見他糟糕的模樣。

「來嘛，這對你會有好處的！」不過Tyler跟其他人都這樣說著，並告訴他該是時候轉移一下心情等等，最後受不了將近六個人的接力轟炸，他答應參加聚會，強迫自己離開變得髒亂的窩，收拾行李跟心情後搭上飛機。

事實證明，這對他真的有好處，白天他跟著一夥人參加活動，開著各式各樣的玩笑，一起胡鬧跟閒逛，確實讓他忘記心裡頭破掉的那一塊，這效果好到他無法停止，晚上的時候，他便在無法拒絕的邀約下，走在這座在夜晚綻放霓虹燈的城市裡，來到其中的某間夜店。

很多人都狂歡，多少都提升Evan的一些情緒，跟朋友們在一起他確實是開心的，不過大多時候他都靜靜得喝酒，偶爾附和其他人幾句，直到Brian跟Craig似乎在模仿某個演員時，他抹掉笑出來的眼淚，偶然瞥見在他們中間有一個熟悉的身影，往吧檯那邊走去。

多尋找了一會兒之後，Evan才在人群中確認那個男人是Luke，他正在跟另外一個較瘦小的男人說話，兩個人都笑得很開心，Luke還很親密的勾著那個男人的肩膀，弄得對方又推又扭的。

Evan不確定是什麼驅使著自己，讓他對著那陌生的男人目不轉睛，可能是因為在只有閃爍著雷射的昏暗空間裡，在Evan眼裡看來，那個普通的男人卻顯眼得出奇，他們無意間對上眼的瞬間，時間簡直有如停止般，其他人的動作變得緩慢，周遭的所有聲音都隔了層膜，世界在那時經歷一場碰撞，改變Evan心裡頭的某處。

這種奇妙的感覺吸引著他站起身，不顧別人問他要幹嘛，搖搖手就走入人群，往Luke那裡前進。這段路異常的長，每個人都像阻撓著他往抵達目標，他的聽覺也還沒有恢復，滿腦子都是自己的心跳聲，還有個聲音在問著Evan到底在幹嘛。

「嘿，Luke！」想再多也都變得沒用，Evan已經在清楚前開口，跟轉過頭來的Luke對上眼，看見對方眼睛裡頭的小小詫異，還有另外一個男人的停頓，他在發現到Evan時，正揮舞著的手就放在空中，好似忘記手腳該擺在哪裡。

「老兄！沒想到你也在這裡！」回過神的Luke馬上給Evan一個熱情的拍肩，「你一個人嗎？Tyler他們也在這裡嗎？」Luke抓著冰啤酒的手壓著Evan另外一邊的肩膀，半個胸膛遮在他的臉前，視線繞過他的頭頂，大概是想要找其他人在哪裡。

他像是在安撫興奮的人，趕緊笑著說其他人都在後面，讓Luke放過他，開始說些寒喧的話。Evan不是很仔細聽他說什麼，他把大部分的注意力都放在Luke的後面，並試圖傳達出他對那個噤了聲的男人有興趣。

好在Luke也是個懂得觀察的人，他先瞥了故意眼瞪著人群的男人，然後才回來面對Evan，「我還沒介紹，」他拉過腳步有些踉蹌的男人，把他推到自己前面，然後偷偷對著Evan使個眼色，「這是我朋友，Johnathan。」

有著藍眼睛的男人看了眼面前的Evan，又迅速的移開視線，他身體僵硬的半貼著Luke，在被按著肩膀挪開時，還不忘給對方一個不安的眼神，不過Johnathan看起來並沒有惡意，只是顯得很不知所措。

於是Evan決定先採取行動，他在自己的褲子邊抹抹手掌心後，主動伸出自己的手，但同時Johnathan也正巧股氣勇氣做同樣的動作，這時Evan也終於跟對方的眼睛對上，他能看清楚那裡頭映著陰影中透出的色彩，還有Evan他自己的身影。

血液在身體裡面瘋狂的竄流，轉化成發自深處的欲望，他們一邊握住彼此的手，一邊捧著自己的肚子發笑，奇特的窘境在瞬間消散，隨之而來的是一股強烈的吸引力，讓他們更靠近對方，很自然的來到吧檯旁的兩個空位，繼續說著方才有些好笑的情況。

音樂不斷的流轉，Luke不知何時也已經消失蹤影，只剩下他們倆人在充斥著人群跳動的空間裡聊天，Evan幾乎是無心顧及其他事物，讓Johnathan較為偏低的聲音全刻在他的腦中，牽引著他的嘴角上揚，或是乾脆的跟著對方一起大笑。

空酒杯在歡愉中越來越多，臉頰有些泛紅的Johnathan突然停止說話，他看著倚在吧檯邊緣的Evan，大聲的說著他喜歡這首歌，重節奏的音樂這時也變得清晰許多，已經微醺的Evan配合的跳下椅子，讓Johnathan抓著他的手腕，一起進入人群之中。

不似白天對於人擠人的恐慌，他看著Johnathan參與其中的狂歡，也不由自主的想要投身其中，印象中有些朋友曾笑過他肢體帶著某種不協調感，但現在Evan完全不在意，他喜歡Johnathan不顧任何事，使盡全力發出笑聲的樣子，還有那些偶爾的碰觸，星星火火在他的體內點燃，向大腦傳達訊號。

Evan沒辦法搞清楚是什麼驅使著他，但是眼前的Johnathan是真實的，伸手可及，Evan可以用雙手碰上他的臉，讓他們的嘴唇緊貼著對方的，感受世界只有他們兩個的感覺。

等到他們分開時，Johnathan還是抓著Evan的手臂，「老天啊……」他微微的喘著氣，眼神中帶著不可思議，「這太他媽的瘋狂了！」Evan也想回Johnathan同樣的話，這算是Evan第一次跟初次見面的人接吻，而且可以的話，他還想再吻Johnathan一次。

這個大男孩也確實做了，Johnathan因為這突如其來的吻稍微掙扎了一下，接著又很乾脆的張開嘴，「要換個地方嗎？」Evan這樣提議道，不過實際上已經換成他扣著Johnathan，在對方回過頭張望時，開始移動往出口的方向移動。

幸運的是他們很快就能跳上車，有如要把世界拋到背後般的離開，跑入躲在飯店裡的小宇宙中，Evan打開想辦法那扇關起黑暗的門，在他身後的Johnathan笑著，手腕仍然被抓在另一個人手裡，「喔，老天。」他說，然後讓Evan也把他給拉進去。

那個夜晚對於Evan來說，奇妙得像迷幻的霓虹燈光印入他眼底的每一角，Johnathan的聲音停留在他的耳邊，「Evan、Evan……」當他閉上眼睛的時候，躺在他身下的身軀侵入腦海中， 是他在深藍的月光中唯一可見的清晰。

早晨的時候Johnathan走得很急，迷糊中Evan還能聽見電話另一頭的怒吼，他坐起身來看著Johnathan穿得亂七八糟，卻不敢開口挽留，「我得走了。」倒是Johnathan先這樣說道，他的手還握著門把，已經準備要離開，Evan對他露出一個理解的笑，在目送他出去後，倒回床鋪上用枕頭蓋住自己的嘶吼。

但是他總會讓雙腳回到地面上，然後起步去追尋流過指尖的溫度，「你差點把我給嚇死！」如今Johnathan被他困在懷裡，手覆上橫在他腰間的手，「嘿，我才剛洗好澡。」浴室裡迴響著他的笑聲。

霧氣輕輕包圍著兩個人，Evan親吻著Johnathan頸部的痕跡，「這不是剛好……」他一邊含糊的說著，然後把手滑入Johnathan的褲子裡，握上他敏感的弱點，皮膚溫熱的摩擦使得Johnathan弓起背，雙手撐著黑色的洗臉臺，發出令人搔癢的嘆息聲。

「你會害我們錯過早餐。」Johnathan仍在試圖做最後的掙扎，纖瘦的腰卻配合著Evan動作，彎曲成一個美妙的弧度，挺翹的臀部貼上身後人的半勃，看起來就像隻高雅的野獸，在人類的手中送出挑撥。

Evan的半張臉埋在Johnathan肩頭，露出偷偷發笑的眼睛，手指探進Johnathan的體內，觸摸著鬆軟又濕熱的通道，「別擔心，我們還會有晚餐。」他說道，然後伸手去取壓牙膏旁的潤滑液，他知道自己的愛人並不是易碎物，可這不影響Evan，他一點都不想把Johnathan給弄傷。

從鏡子裡可以看清楚Johnathan泛紅的身體，他的睫毛搧動著，沾上幾滴溢滿出的水珠，落在反應著情慾的藍眼睛，當Evan的性器再次回到緊擁他的懷抱時，他伸著喉頭抽了一口氣，向前展開自己修長的身體。

手放在前一晚被他掐紅的位置，Evan吸吮著Johnathan背肌的凹窩，享受在每一次的碰撞後，暈眩的Johnathan都會再靠得他更近，彷彿在破碎的呻吟中，訴說著想要更多的慾望，也誘發出Evan收起的貪婪。

他連想像都不敢，若有其他男人像自己這樣觸碰Johnathan，用濁白的精液把他灌滿，吻去他高潮後的滿足喘息，Evan知道自己會因此而發狂。拔出他停歇下的陰莖，帶出一絲依戀的纖絲，用指腹將順著Johnathan大腿流下的液體，想將它們塞回他被操開的後穴裡。

「別、別再玩了，」俯趴著的Johnathan轉過臉，瞪向比他年幼的青年，「過來扶我一下，你這婊子養的。」Evan真的照著他的話做，一隻手Johnathan的手臂後撐著，但另外一隻手卻也扣住對方的膝窩處，迅速的將他舉起來。

「放我下來！混帳！」一時間緊張起來的Johnathan叫著，「不。」簡短的回應著，Evan可不打算理他，執意要把吵鬧的人摔回床上，「操你的！」陷入床墊裡的Johnathan說道，不過馬上就笑了起來。

直到日正中午的太陽都離開，這之間經過一段疲倦不堪的小睡，還有Johnathan將Evan給鎖在浴室門外的場景，他們才真的離開臥室，坐上那台租來的小車，「司機選音樂！」駕駛座上的Johnathan打開音響，反覆被撥放的歌流洩而出。

他們沿路都五音不全的唱著廣播裡的流行歌，嘻笑著往超市的方向前進，添購接下來會需要的日用品，畢竟他們的行李都已輕便為主，兩個人都沒帶太多東西，包括零食等都該被補充，以防他們餓死在那間小公寓裡。

在Evan推著車思考要買哪種啤酒的時候，老早就選完的Johnathan又跑去老地方，騷擾坐在那裡的大隻泰迪熊玩偶，等Evan終於走過來後，才拍拍大熊微笑的臉，一起去擠滿人的櫃檯結帳。

時鐘此時也真的指向吃飯時間，趁著店員刷著商品，Evan晃到附近的販賣區，回來時不忘帶上一盒大披薩，對手裡拎著所有東西的Johnathan露齒而笑，後者同意這份晚餐，但還是不忘笑著罵對方是個婊子。

原本他們回家後的計畫是隨意看部電影，吃飽後混混就洗洗睡，只是電視剛好撥著一系列星際大戰的電影，這拉長很多兩個人窩在沙發上的時間，對著劇情發出驚呼，或是為角色感到激動。

隨著最後的片尾曲播放，桌上的披薩空盒，還有灑出一些的可樂，才逐漸被清理乾淨，讓製造一切的元凶可以回到臥室，跨過滿地的凌亂去休息。

掛著黑眼圈的Johnathan，頭一放上枕頭沒多久後就失去意識，Evan靠著他的額頭，試著向對面的男人說晚安，卻只來得及握上他的手，就被睡意拉入夢境中，告別他們在這裡度過的第一日。


End file.
